Expected pain
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: ChanKai. "seharusnya memang seperti inikan? namun jongin tak mengira akan sesakit itu. Slight Chansoo! / kau tak berhak berharap/ kau tak selayaknya sakit hati /


**Fanfiction By HOMIN' EL**

**.**

**CHANSOO(GS Kyungsoo)**

**CHANKAI**

**.**

**Expected Pain**

"Kai, kurasa kita harus berhenti." Chanyeol berkata, terlalu samar untuk di tangkap telingamu. Chanyeol membawa kedua tanganmu ke bibirnya. Dan di kecup punggung tanganmu yang dingin. Membuat tubuhmu merasakan kehangatan dari bibirnya yang hangat.

"Kita harus berhenti, Kai…." Lagi. Chanyeol berucap lagi. Dan Kau hanya bisa memandangnya kosong.

"Baiklah..." Ucapanmu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dan jemari itu menyentuh helaian ponimu yang lembut, ia menyingkirkan mereka perlahan agar tidak mengganggu mata indahmu. Sentuhannya sangat lembut, seakan ia takut kau akan hancur bila ia menyentuhmu terlalu kasar. Namun kau memalingkan wajahmu. Tiba-tiba perasaan tak ingin disentuh itu muncul. Tangan Chanyeol pun di tariknya kembali. Tak ada sentuhan lagi.

"Aku harus menikah enam bulan lagi," suara Chanyeol serak, tapi ia tersenyum. Walau senyum pahit. Matanya berkilat seperti permata hitam di bawah matahari. Pemuda yang kau cintai, pemuda milik orang lain yang kau cintai. Kau berpikir, dan bertanya-tanya, Kenapa tatapan mata dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat dadamu sakit dan sulit bernafas. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kau bahkan mengangkat tanganmu untuk meremas bajumu. Walau kau tahu itu tak mengurangi rasa sakit di dadamu

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa-.. ak-"

GREB

Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang baru saja ingin kau katakan. Chanyeol sudah merengkuhmu dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang bergemuruh. Kau pun bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. _'apa kau juga sesakit aku hyung?_'

"Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu… aku mencintaimu kai…" Bagai mantra, Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu di telingamu. Memberitahumu bahwa perasaanya masih sama seperti dulu. Namun kini kalimat _'aku mencintaimu'_ terdengar sakit sekali di telingamu. .

Kau menutup matamu, dan berpikir. _'bukankah ini memang sudah seharusnya?'_ sejak awal Chanyeol memang bukan milikmu. kau ada di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo- Kekasih Chanyeol- dan Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kau tak berhak menuntut apapun. Kau tak berhak untuk berharap. Kau bahkan tak selayaknya sakit hati. Ini adalah konsekuensi dari semua tindakan curangmu. Namun kau tak menyangka pada akhirnya bisa sesakit ini. Rasanya sampai mau mati.

Namun Kau berpikir lagi, Kyungsoo mungkin akan lebih sakit dari dirimu. Perempuan bermata bulat itu lebih lemah. Sedangkan kau adalah laki-laki yang kuat. Kau tidak pantas merasa sakit. Yah…. Dari awal kau adalah yang mencurangi. Kau tidak seharusnya sakit hati. Tidak seharusnya. Namun kau ingat, kau juga manusia… kau juga bisa sakit hati. Meski karena ulahmu sendiri. Kau tetap bias sakit hati.

Kau mengangkat kedua tanganmu dan meremas surainya keras, emosimu menguar. Kau menenggelamkan wajahmu di bahunya, tenggelam dalam kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan terus menerus tanpa pemahaman _'Aku mencintaimu'_ bahkan kata kata itu kini sudah kehilangan makna yang sesungguhnya. Suara berat itu makin serak dan menyakitkan, dan Kau bisa merasakan air mata di rambut mu kini, Chanyeol menangis. Menangis karena harus meninggalkanmu.

Sakit

Tidak seharusnya kau membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya…

"Ssshh.. _uljima_ hyung… _uljima_…" Kau hanya bisa menenangkan kekasihmu. Atau… kekasih orang lain yang kau cintai.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu Kau dengan pandangan kosong menatap nanar bulan sabit di luar lewat jendela kamarmu. Hidupmu tak berarti selama 6 bulan ini. Mati. Kau tak tahu siang atau malam. Tanggal atau hari. yang kau ketahui hanya hari ini 14 januari, hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Alarm di HPmu yang memberitahumu. Kau memang sengaja mengesetnya. untuk datang. Untuk lebih hancur. Mungkin.

.

Kyungsoo itu sangat cantik, kulitnya yang seputih susu, bibirnya yang berbentuk love, serta mata besar yang sama indahnya dengan milik Chanyeol. Dia anggun dan terlihat berseri-seri, dengan bibir tersenyum lebar menampilkan kebahagiaan. Keduanya nampak indah bersama-sama, Rambut Chanyeol yang Merah padu dengan hitam panjang milik Kyungsoo, kau melihat helaian ponimu yang menutupi matamu.. masih perak, kau menyentuh surai mu yang kini menjadi sedikit kasar. Dulu kau ingat, kau mengecat rambutmu menjadi perak Karena Chanyeol bilang Merah dan putih seperti terhubung, antara keberanian dan kepolosan. Dan kau sadar kata-kata itu menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Berani menjalani namun terlalu polos untuk mengambil resiko. Dan disini dirimu memandang kebahagiaannya yang tanpamu. Kau bahkan sudah tak bisa merasa sakit lagi. Hanya… Kosong.

.

Kau berjalan perlahan menuju dua pasang pengantin yang sedang menyambut tamu-tamunya. Matamu hanya tertuju pada senyum Chanyeol yang tak secerah dulu. Senyum itu palsu. Tentu kau tahu itu. Kau yang paling tahu tentang Chanyeol. Dan dengan paksaan yang luar biasa. Kau menarik urat bibirmu agar membentuk sebuah senyum palsu yang terlihat rapi.

"Hai Hyung, selamat" Ucapmu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berisi kunci mobil merk keluaran terbaru. Bagimu materi bukanlah apa-apa. Buat apa materi kalau tidak bisa bahagia. Dan di depanmu adalah kebahagiaanmu. Semestinya. Namun bahagiamu sudah bahagia dengan yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Kim Jongin" ucap Chanyeol membuka luka di ulu hatimu dan menyiramnya dengan garam. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Tidak ada panggilan "KAI" lagi untukmu. Kini hanya Kim Jongin. Kini kalian hanyalah orang lain. Kau ingin lari. Lari sejauh mungkin. Namun lututmu terasa lemas. Kau tak bisa bergerak. Dan ajaibnya senyum di bibirmu makin mengembang. Kau bahkan terkejut dengan dirimu sendiri.

"Tentu Hyung, Kuharap Kau bahagia" Senyummu yang lebar tak di balas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini menatapmu dengan mata yang melebar. Ia terlihat takut dan khawatir serta merasa bersalah. Kau heran, namun saat kau merasakan basah di pipimu, kau pun sadar. Kau sedang menangis.

"Jongin-ssi anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Perempuan itu bahkan sangat baik hati. Mengkhawatirkanmu yang pernah mengencani suaminya.

"Ah.. tadi- tadi ada debu- yeah debu… " Kau mengusap air matamu cepat " ah Kyungsoo-ssi aku harap aku bisa menjaga Chanyeol Hyung dengan baik. Orang ini tak beda jauh dengan bayi yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa" Kau bahkan bersendau gurau dengan wanita yang seharusnya kau benci.

"Ahahahah anda bisa saja." Kau melirik Chanyeol yang kini hanya memandangmu sendu. Dan kau membalasnya dengan senyum tipi seolah berkata _'aku tak apa Hyung' _

.

Saat pesta sudah usai pengantinpun melesat untuk pergi ke hunian mereka. Malam pertama mungkin. Dan kau tersenyum pahit saat memikirkan hal itu. Kau disini sekarang di bawah pohon sakura melihat bintang bintang yang kemerlip di malam yang dingin.

Prak

Sebotol bir di tangamu jatuh. Rasanya lemas. Dan tubuhmu merosot ke tanah. Kepala mu menunduk membiarkan kelopak kelopak sakura gugur menghujani kelapamu**. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu**, dan disini kau sekarang. Sendiri. Tidak ada mawar dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada kue dari Chanyeol, tidak ada ucapan cinta dari Chanyeol. Tidak ada senyum Chanyeol, tidak ada ciuman dari Chanyeol

Tidak ada Chanyeol…

Pandanganmu menjadi blur, hingga setetes air matamu jatuh membasahi tanah yang lembab. Kau menangis lagi.

_ "__Saengil chukha hamnida- " kau terisak " saengil chukha hamnida…" suaramu makin serak_

"_Saranghaneun- Kai-ya..." tenggorokamu makin tercekat. "Saengil- chuk- ha hamnida" dan kau menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_Kado ulang tahunnya kali ini tak akan pernah terlupakan untukmu. _

_Selamanya…._

_._

_._

_._

_"Selamat ulang tahun Kai-ya…" bisik Chanyeol, dan air mata itu jatuh saat Chanyeol menutup matanya. _

_**FIN**___

_A/N apa yang sudah saya perbuat…. TAT makkkkkkkk saya gak niat mo begini tapi- ya sudahlahhhh… orang udah jadi. LOLOLOLOL sekali-kali angst. Romantic mulu bosenlah #PLAKKKKKKKK kaburrrrrr_


End file.
